Entre coronas y canciones
by CullenMasen
Summary: Él frio y desconfiado, no creía en nadie y se encerraba en sí mismo para no dejar que nadie viera como era realmente, ya no tenía sueños ni esperanzas, no sabía por qué era pero se sentía vacio e incompleto. Ella noble e inocente, tenía metas y esperanzas, creía en los finales felices y esperaba por el amor verdadero. Creía en un mundo mejor y en la magia del destino.
1. Chapter 1

_**Él frio y desconfiado, no creía en nadie y se encerraba en sí mismo para no dejar que nadie viera como era realmente, ya no tenía sueños ni esperanzas, no sabía por qué era pero se sentía vacio e incompleto.**_

_**Ella noble e inocente, tenía metas y esperanzas, creía en los finales felices y esperaba por el amor verdadero. Creía en un mundo mejor y en la magia del destino.**_

_**Eran de dos mundos completamente opuestos, pero sus caminos estaban entrelazados para de esta forma unirlos para siempre**_

_**La voz de un angel**_

POV EDWARD

No soy capaz de confiar en nadie, y es que al ser un Cullen, aprendes que las personas se pueden acercar a ti solo por lo que representas. Desde pequeño lo he tenido todo, cuanto quise me lo dieron, nunca me negaron nada pero de todas formas no me volví presumido ni nada de eso, solo desconfiado y es que no se puede confiar en nadie.

Solo mis hermanos creen que en que no todas las personas son como yo las imagino, pero es que ellos tienen motivos para ser felices, encontraron el amor en personas que los comprenden y los aman. Yo no busco el amor, como dije no confió en nadie así que si una persona se me acerca debe hacerlo por mi apellido o por mi físico así que no espero que nadie me ame. Me siento vacio es verdad, pero prefiero estar así antes de decepcionarme más.

En mi casa soy solo Edward, pero fuera de ella soy alguien más, trato de no mostrarme frio pero así soy yo, no es que me crea superior a los demás, pero como dije nos soy precisamente una persona confiada. Vivo entre lujos y personas que se desviven por atenderme, en ocasiones siento la necesidad de huir, pero para me desgracia no puedo. Acabo de terminar la carrera de relaciones internacionales, me gusta, pero lo estudie más que nada debido a que por mi posición es necesario que sepa de todas esas cosas relacionadas con leyes, tratados y cosas de ese tipo.

-Majestad, su hermana la princesa Alice, desea verlo en el salón de música.- Heidi una de las damas de compañía de mi hermana se presento frente a mí y luego se marcho.

-Gracias, bajo en un momento.-

Si, no había dicho que soy Edward Cullen, príncipe de Inglaterra y heredero al trono Ingles, ya que mi Emmett renuncio al título de rey para ser Conde la casarse con Rosalie Hale Condesa de Francia, la boda será en siete meses, pero él renuncio desde el momento en el que supo que amaba a Rose y que no podría con la vida de un rey.

Alice, sería una excelente reina, es dulce y noble como mi madre, pero ella ha tenido a mi padre para ayudarle, mi madre es la esposa de un rey, Alice tendría que ser la reina y aunque Jasper el Conde de Francia, estaría con ella, no sería lo mismo, en otras palabras la responsabilidad cae sobre el segundo hijo, sobre mí.

Baje al salón donde mi informaron que mi hermana me esperaba y efectivamente ella se encontraba mirando por la gran ventana que daba al jardín.

-¿No te gustaría poder salir sin que nadie te este persiguiendo con cámaras y preguntándote cosas?- Alice hablo antes de que yo terminara de entrar, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- ella solo levanto los hombros para restarle importancia- pero respondiendo tu pregunta, si me gustaría mucho pero sabes que es imposible duende.

-También me gustaría que encontraras una razón para sonreír- de nuevo esa conversación, ya se estaba tardando- se que no te gusta que hable de esto, pero Edward no puedes vivir la vida pensando que todas las personas son interesadas y que buscan acercarse a nosotros por nuestra posición, Emmett y yo encontramos el amor y somos felices, pero tu vives escondiéndote detrás de la responsabilidad que te fue otorgada desde el momento en el que naciste, y la cual aumento cuando Emmett decidió no ocupar el lugar de papá, nuestros padres te preguntaron un millón de veces si esto es lo que querías, pero como siempre tú haces las cosas pensando en los demás e interpones sus beneficios antes que a los tuyos y aceptaste ser el próximo rey de Inglaterra, el príncipe de Gales, mientras Emm y yo vivimos una vida distinta y más libre.

-Tome mi decisión Alice- dije sentando frente al sofá donde ella se sentó hace poco- nuestros padres y el pueblo cuentan con migo, además saber perfectamente que yo no creo que las personas que nos rodean estén cerca por nosotros y no por nuestros títulos, pero no puedo pensar en otra forma, son 23 años viendo como personas tratan de aprovecharse de lo que representamos, de fingir una amistad que no existe o incluso han llegado a fingir un amor que no existe solo para ser como nosotros.

-No todos son así Edward, pero bueno tengo una idea- ahora sonreía como solo ella sabia hacerlo y daba saltitos en su lugar- ¿recuerdas de una cantante de América que se había venido a vivir a Londres hace unos seis años y la cual yo siempre escucho?- solo asentí afirmando su pregunta y es que aun recuerdo como andaba todo el día cantando- bueno resulta que ha estado los últimos tres años en América del Sur, pero esta por regresar- su sonrisa era cada vez más grande- dará un concierto mañana en la noche y quiero que los cinco vayamos a verla, por favor.

-No me hagas ese puchero y tus ojitos de cachorrito, te conozco pero no caeré.- Desde pequeña Alice hace ese puchero para conseguir lo que quiere.

-Por favor hermanito lindo, dulce, bueno, justo, por favor. Eres mi hermano favorito te lo pido.-

-Yo soy el más guapo y bueno. –Emmett venia entrando a la sala junto a su rubia novia Rosalie.

-Alice está tratando de convencerme de que los cinco vayamos a un concierto mañana en la noche.- Dije buscando ayuda en Emm, pero como siempre esta no llego.

-Que buena idea duende-dijo abrazándola- ya es hora de salir un rato para distraernos de todo esto. ¿Dónde es?

-Es en….- Y de esta forma Alice y Emmett se enfrascaron en una plática sobre esa cantante de la que no sé ni el nombre, Alice nunca me lo dijo, solo sé que en ocasiones se hace llamar Is.

-Creí que ya habías aprendido la lección de que no puedes contar con Emmett para cosas como estas, apenas escucha la noticia de que saldremos se emociona tanto que no piensa en nada más.-

-Lo sé Rose- le conteste sentándome junto a ella- pero esperaba que por una sola vez en su vida me diera su apoyo- ambos reímos- pero bueno no se puede esperar nada de alguien que tiene 24 años pero aparenta cinco.

-Pienso que sería divertido- Rose me miro seria- siempre estas encerrado, comprendo que tienes muchas responsabilidades, más de las que nosotros podemos comprender o saber, pero solo se vive una vez Eddie- hizo una mueca ante su apodo, por lo que ella rio- sal mañana con nosotros, en aproximadamente tres años estarás ocupando el lugar de tu padre, ya que él se retirara antes de tiempo, y nadie lo culpa, él se hizo cardo de la corona real desde los 17 años, es justo que descanse.

-Lo sé Rosalie, y aun no me siento listo para ocupar su puesto, pero día a día me preparo para ese momento, solo espero poder hacerlo la mitad de bien que él. Por suerte a tenido a su lado a mi madre para poder acompañarlo por todos estos años. Y Alice encontró a Jasper y Emmett a ti, me alegro por ustedes.-

-Y tu también tendrás alguien a tu lado, ya verás pronto el amor llegara a ti y veras la vida de otra forma.-

-No inicies con eso- la mire con el ceño fruncido, ella sabe que odio hablar de ese tema- todos ustedes saben que yo no busco el amor, que le que ustedes lo encontraran no quiere decir que también yo lo haya haga, así que por favor dejemos ese tema por la paz.

-Edward- Alice me miraba con su mirada de cachorrito- di que sí, nos vamos a divertir y solo será una noche, Edward, se que quieres salir de estas murallas, toda tu vida has estado dentro del palacio, o yendo a cenas con embajadores de todos los países, no tienes tiempo para ti mismo, y eso me preocupa, se lo que piensas de las personas pero debes darte una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo- acepte resignado- iremos a ese concierto mañana, pero debes decirle a nuestros padres y Emmett organizar lo de la seguridad.

-Gracias, gracias- Alice saltaba mientras me abrazaba, me gustaba verla tan contenta- iré a buscar que ponerme, y Edward- se detuvo en la base de las escaleras y me miro a los ojos- te aseguro que mañana en la noche tu vida cambiara por completo.

Me daba miedo cuando se ponía en plan de adivina, ya que siempre se cumplían las cosas que decía. Me despedí de los presentes y me fui al despacho, tenía varios documentos que revisar, mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios en Dinamarca, regresaban hoy en la noche, por la cual supongo que Alice avisara hoy mismo de la salida de mañana, una de las razones por las cuales no me gusta salir es que tengo que hacerlo con varios agentes de seguridad, o como Emm dice los hombres de negro, sigo creyendo que si él fuera el rey de Inglaterra, sería uno muy infantil.

Llevaba cerca de cuatro horas encerrado entre los estantes de libros, solo veía carpetas, y tratados que mi padre quería hacer con otras naciones, mi trabajo era revisarlos y firmar aquellos con los que estaba de acuerdo, luego el parlamento se encargaba de estudiar los casos más afondo y mi padre tenía la palabra final.

Heidi entro en el despacho después de que le permitiera el acceso, dejo una bandeja con el almuerzo y luego se marcho, cuando me metía aquí no me daba cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo, y hoy no fue la excepción, ya que no comí con mi familia, es una de las cosas que odio de mi trabajo, perderme momentos con mi familia, como cuando tengo que viajar a otro país para representar a la familia real. Sé que Emmett se siente mal por hacer que yo ocupe su puesto, antes me lo decía constantemente, pero ahora solo me lo deja saber con la mirada. Recuerdo hace dos meses que me toco viajar a Medio Oriente, yo no quería irme, era el cumpleaños de mi nana Cope, pero no me quedo de otra, regrese hace una semana.

Tres horas después ya había comido y terminado de revisar los papeles, fui a mi recamara y me senté a leer un libro en el sofá frente a la ventana. Después de que me aburrí con esa actividad, baje las escaleras. Pase por el salón principal donde había una fotografía de toda la familia incluyendo a tres de mis primas, eran Irina, Tania y Kate.

Muchos esperaban que Tania y yo nos uniéramos para de esta forma unir el reino de Alaska con el de Londres, pero yo no pude cumplir con ese pedido, fue la primera vez que no hice lo que los demás querían de mí. Tania estaba de acuerdo, desde pequeños ella siempre mostro un interés especial en mí, pero yo no podía corresponderle, no son de mi misma sangre, por lo cual un matrimonio era lo más esperado. Cuando sus padres propusieron la boda, ella no se opuso, se vino a vivir con nosotros por un año, pero al ver que no le correspondía se fue y ahora solo somos amigos.

Me encontraba vagando por el jardín, del otro lado del jardín estaba Alice con Jasper en medio del rosal, mi hermano estaba en la sala de entretenimiento viendo alguna película con Rose, yo no quería acercarme a ellos, no me siento cómodo entre tantas demostraciones de amor.

Muchos pensarían que mi vida es como la de los cuentos de hadas, pero no es así, no soy un príncipe azul que con una sola mirada sabía que había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Ya entrada la noche, como todos esperábamos mis padres volvieron a cada, Alice los obligo literalmente a que contaron como estuvo el viaje a Dinamarca, y aunque era un viaje de negocios, Alice no perdía oportunidad para saber cada mínimo detalle.

-Bueno me alegra que estén bien-la sonrisa de mi hermana se hizo más grande y supe que ahora les pediría el permiso- verán tengo algo que pedirles.

-Tu dirás pequeña- mi padre la miraba con cariño- ¿qué es lo que deseas?

-Verán, ¿recuerdan a esa cantante americana que yo siempre escucho?- ellos asintieron sonriendo, seguro recuerdan como yo, que ella no paraba de cantar- bueno, mañana dará un concierto en el centro de la ciudad, y yo quiero ir, bueno quiero que todos nosotros vayamos, se que ustedes tienen reuniones todo el día, pero prometo que llevare todo los guardaespaldas que me digan, por favor. –Y aquí vamos con ese puchero.

-No lo sé hija…-Papá estaba dudando, pero mamá le sonrió y él se rindió- De acuerdo, llevaran con ustedes a cinco agentes, a aparte de los que estarán rondando por el lugar donde se realizara el concierto ¿entendido?

-Si papá, los quiero mucho- Alice se lanzo en brazos de mi padre quien reía encantado y mi madre solo los miraba con una sonrisa dulce, como dije, dentro de palacio solo somos una familia común.

Ahora estamos aquí, entre varios fanáticos y fanáticas de Is., Alice saltaba en su lugar desde primera fila, y ¿Cómo es que estamos en primera fila tomando en cuenta quienes somos?, bueno eso se debe a que mi hermanita nos hizo vestir con ropa sencilla pero elegante, sus palabras, no las mías, Alice llevaba unos jeans negros con botas blancas sin tacón y una blusa blanca de manga larga, Emmett tenía puesto un pantalón azul, con camisa negra, Rose una blusa roja de tientes gruesos y un pantalón blanco junto con unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color del pantalón, por mi parte yo tenía puesto una camisa negra y un pantalón también negro, según Ali, ya que no vestíamos ropa de gala, nadie nos reconocería, así como todos estarían distraídos con la cantante y nos prestarían atención, Jasper por su parte, tenía una pantalón color marrón con una camisa negra con detalles en blanco, Alice pensó en todo, nadie se imaginaria a la familia real en un concierto, primera fila , y vestidos así. Pero como mi padre pidió 5 agentes nos acompañaban de cerca, solo que vestían como nosotros.

Las luces del escenario se terminaron de apagar y la música comenzó a sonar, Alice grito y salto como nunca antes, se me acerco y me susurro al oído.

-Eso será grandiosos hermanito- me encantaba verla feliz, una silueta femenina se hizo presente y una hermosa voz, como de ángel comenzó a cantar- ¿listo para que tu vida entera cambie, príncipe de Gales?- Alice me volvió a susurrar antes de separarse y seguir cantando junto a la hermosa voz.

-Buenas noches Londres- Su voz se escucho aun más cuando saludo a todos los presentes- Espero les guste la presentación.

Y fue entonces cuando las luces se encendieron y vi su rostro, blanco como de porcelana, llevaba un suave maquillaje, unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, unos pantalones azul oscuro y una blusa azul más claro de manga larga, su cabello color caoba suelto enmarcaba su bello rostro.

El concierto transcurría de forma normal, hasta que en una canción ella decidió bajar del escenario y canto cerca del público, Alice estaba eufórica, se le acerco un poco e Is. le sonrió amablemente y se alejo un poco, eso me sorprendió, pero su sonrisa me tranquilizo un poco.

Después de unos minutos se nos acerco de nuevo y nos saludo con una enorme sonrisa, su mirada y la mía quedaron prendadas por unos dos minutos hasta que ella subió de nuevo.

-Te dije que tu vida cambiaria Edward.- Alice tenía razón.

Cuando el concierto termino después de dos horas y media, nos disponíamos a salir cuando un hombre de seguridad del lugar se nos acerco, automáticamente los guardias del palacio se pusieron a nuestro lado.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Harry y soy jefe de seguridad de la señorita Swan, ella les envía esto. –Nos tendió una nota en papel rosado.

-Dice- Alice comenzó a leerla en voz alta- ''Buenas noches, no se preocupen por nada, se quienes son pero no se lo diré a nadie, quiero invitarlos al camerino, mis músicos están en otro y estoy sola, además de esta forma pueden hacer tiempo ya que afuera debe ser un caos aun, por los que estuvieron en el concierto y los periodistas. Los espero Is. '' Esto es grandioso, vamos.

Alice siguió al hombre y nosotros a ella, Jasper la veía mientras ella saltaba, se notaba cuanto el ama.

Llegamos a un pasillo algo oscuro, con alfombra gris, caminamos hasta una puerta que tenía el nombre Isabella Swan en ella. El hombre que se identifico como Harry toco tres veces y una suave voz femenina pronuncio un ''adelante'', y fue así como entramos.

Frente a un enorme espejo con luces en todo el borde, se encontraba sentado el ángel que había visto antes. Estaba haciéndose una coleta alta, nos miro por el espejo y se levanto para vernos de frente.

-Hola, mi soy Is., bueno Isabella, pero pueden llamarme Bella- nos tendió una mana que cada uno fue estrechando hasta que llego mi turno y cuando lo hice una corriente eléctrica me recorrió completo, no quería soltarla, pero tampoco podía quedarme así para siempre, por más que esa idea me gustara. Ella me sonrió y un hermoso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Nosotros somos Alice- dijo Rose presentándonos- Emmett, mi novio, Jasper mi hermano gemelo, Edward, y yo soy Rosalie pero puedes decirme Rose.-

-Mucho gusto, como dije me pueden decir Bella, Harry- se giro hacia el hombre que nos trajo- puedes ir a descansar saber que yo no me voy hasta dos horas después de que todo termina.

El hombre salió y nosotros nos dispusimos a conversar, era, sencillo hablar con Bella, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, su sonrisa, su voz, toda ella me atraía como a un imán, tendría que agradecerle a mi hermanita menor por traerme esta noche, enserio cambio mi vida.

Bella no era como muchas personas, generalmente cuando conocemos a alguien, se nota al instante que es una persona interesada, pero ella no, no nos llamaba por nuestro titulo, ella Rose y Alice parecían amigas de hace años y Emmett le tomo confianza de inmediato, bueno eso no es extraño en él, pero Jasper se mostraba sonriente y mas conversador que otras veces, definitivamente Bella nos cambiara la vida y no solo a mí.

_**Hola, se que será difícil pero tendré dos historias produciéndose al mismo tiempo, espero poder actualizar pronto ambas, tratare de que sea cada semana.**_

_**Esta idea se me ocurrió un día que iba para el trabajo escuchando música, yo antes cantaba pero perdí práctica por lo que ahora vivo ese sueño por medio de las historias.**_

_**Esta es una un poco peculiar, pero espero les guste y me dejen su RW. Nos leemos pronto. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y fue cuando lo ví.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Hoy tenía otra presentación, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estoy loca, es decir deje una vida que me correspondía solo porque quería tener paz y vivir sin las responsabilidades y preocupaciones que mi posición me exigía, bueno al menos por un tiempo; y mírenme ahora, vivo viajando de un lado para otro, realizando conciertos y viviendo una vida cansada, pero es lo que yo decidí y lo que me gusta, no es que no me guste mi otra vida, pero por el momento no es lo que yo quiero.

No estoy lista para esa responsabilidad, no lo estoy aun aunque sé que pronto tendré que ocupar el puesto que legítimamente me corresponde.

Me encuentro en el camerino mientras me peinan y me aplican una capa de maquillaje, no me gusta maquillarme de esta forma, pero siempre está la posibilidad de que alguien de mi país natal me reconozca y es que aunque me fui hace ya varios años, es posible que me recuerde.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En nada importante Félix, solo cosas- Félix es uno de los guitarristas, o mejor dicho el principal, además de mi amigo- sabes que mi cabeza siempre está llena de cosas.

-Si tu lo dices- por su tomo burlesco le saque la lengua en un acto muy maduro- pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿ya sabes que harás cuando tu pasado te alcance?

-No hablemos de eso aquí- le dije mientras entraba a ponerme el atuendo para la primera canción- sabes que no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy realmente- le dije al salir de nuevo- por lo menos no aun.

-En algún momento todos tendrán que enterarse de quien es Isabella Swan y no me refiero a IS o a Bella, si no a la que escondes tras esa mascara que muestras en este momento, por que la verdadera Bella es la que aparece en el escenario, la que deja el alma en cada canción.-

-Esa Bella de la que hablas querido amigo, nadie la conoce mejor que tu, y sabes a la perfección que esa Bella no puede mostrarse ante nadie, porque de donde vengo no sería bien aceptada, y es por eso que me fui.-

-René fue muy lista al liberarte de esa responsabilidad hasta que tú sintieras que podías ocupar tu puesto.-

-Cuando mi madre decidió eso yo no había nacido, pero ella sabía que yo tenía que ocupar ese lugar sin importar nada, y sé que hay personas que me esperan, así como hay otras que no desean que regrese, pero aun hoy en día, mi madre siempre me dice que ese puesto está guardado para mi, para que yo Isabella Marie Swan ocupe el puesto que por nacimiento me corresponde.-

-Por tus venas fluye la sangre de una guerrera mi querida niña, una luchadora que llegara para poner al mundo a sus pies literalmente.- Una sonrisa picara se poso en su rostro, como cada vez que mencionaba lo mismo.

-Y tú estarás a mi lado mi confiable Félix, para no dejarme caer.-

-Como tu fiel escudero.-

Después de esa platica con Félix, me informaron que tenía que salir al escenario, camine por los oscuros pasillos hasta las escaleras que me llevaban al escenario, los aplausos de las personas presentes se escuchaban antes de que llegara la límite de la escalera, las luces se encontraban apagadas esperando solo que se diera la señal, para que yo salga y de nuevo deje en la tarima mi vida y mi alma.

-¿Estas lista?-

- Tanto como puedo estarlo Garrett-

Garrett es uno de los encargados de mis conciertos, él debe velar porque todo salga como se espera y siempre lo cumple. La orden fue dada y yo subí al escenario, el público no dejaba de gritar mi nombre o bueno gritar ''IS'', y a mi mente vino lo que mi padre me decía desde niña '' Te levantaras entre el pueblo, y tu voz se escuchara y gritaran tu nombre, mi pequeña princesa''.

Para Charlie, siempre he sido su princesita, su consentida, pero nunca esa frase dicha por un padre hacia su hija, fue más real que ahora.

Conforme pasaba la canción, yo miraba a cada uno de los rostros que las luces me permitían ver y fue cuando un grupo me llamo la atención, y es que no era cualquier persona la que estaba sentada en primera fila, si no que la familia real de Inglaterra, incluyendo al heredero al trono ingles.

Lo mire por corto tiempo ya que no quería que nadie notara su presencia, por cómo iban vestidos sabía que no querían ser descubiertos, yo comprendo a la perfección ese deseo. Cundo comenzó una canción más bailable baje del escenario como cada vez que la cantaba, me acerque un poco a ellos para saludarlos pero la princesa Alice se me adelanto y dando un paso al frente me sonrió de forma dulce. Después de unos minutos antes de que la canción terminara me acerque a ellos de nuevo y les sonreí, quería que supieran que con migo su secreto estaba a salvo, además de que por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía confiar en ellos.

Mire a los ojos al príncipe de Gales y nuestras miradas quedaron enganchadas por un tiempo que para muchos puedo haber sido nada, pero para mí significo mucho.

Termine de cantar después de más de dos horas y me despedí de todos los presentes, regrese al camerino y como sabía que estaría sola y debía esperar un poco más para que el alboroto de afuera pasara para poder salir, decidí hacer algo que nunca me imagine que haría. Escribí una nota y se las envié con Harry el jefe de seguridad y fiel amigo de mi padre, él es uno de los pocos que saben de mi verdadera identidad, tomando en cuenta que lleva varios años al servicio de mi familia.

Espere por unos minutos después de que él se fue, los músicos ya se habían ido a su camerino, por lo que me encontraba sola, solo espero que ellos no lo tomen a mal, se que a veces no podemos confiar en nadie y espero que ellos vean en mi a alguien en quien confiar. Después de unos minutos más alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante- La puerta se abrió y Harry ingreso con unos muy interesantes acompañantes los cuales puede ver por el reflejo del espejo.

-Hola, mi soy Is., bueno Isabella, pero pueden llamarme Bella- les dije mientras les tendía una mano que cada uno fue estrechando hasta que llego el turno del príncipe de Gales y cuando lo hice una corriente eléctrica me recorrió completa, no quería soltarlo, pero tampoco podía quedarme así para siempre, por más que esa idea me gustara. Lo mire a los ojos y mi característico sonrojo apareció.

-Nosotros somos Alice- dijo la chica de cabello rubio - Emmett, mi novio, Jasper mi hermano gemelo, Edward, y yo soy Rosalie pero puedes decirme Rose.-

-Mucho gusto, como dije me pueden decir Bella, Harry- me gire hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada- puedes ir a descansar sabes que yo no me voy hasta dos horas después de que todo termina.

Harry salió y nos dejo a los seis solos, al principio no sabía cómo abordar un tema de conversación, es decir no todo el tiempo estas frente al heredero a una de las monarquías más importantes del mundo, frente al futuro rey de Inglaterra.

-Hola- la princesa Alice se me acerco y me abrazo, se veía que era muy energética- mi nombre es Mary Alice, pero me puedes llamar solo Alice, seremos grandes amigas.

-Alice amor, no la agobies desde ahora- el chico rubio que presentaron como Jasper la miraba entretenido y cuando vio el rostro de su novia tan serio cambio de opinión de inmediato- y no me mires de esa forma, sabes que tengo razón.

-Si ya lo sé- me soltó e hizo un tierno puchero que provoco que su novio la abrazara con ternura- pero es algo que se, nosotras seremos grandes amigas ya lo verán, además de que tu Bella- dijo señalándome de forma seria, la verdad daba gracia y miedo a la vez- formaras parte importante de nuestras vidas, ya lo veras.

-Es mejor no llevarle la contraria- una hermosa voz aterciopelada se escucho en el camerino y cuando la busque con la mirada vi que era de Edward- desde pequeños hemos aprendido que no podemos llevarle la contraria, todo lo que dice se cumple.

-Es como nuestra bruja personal- dijo Emmett mientras despeinaba a su hermana menor.

-Disculpa Bella- dijo Félix mientras ingresaba al cuarto, el no sabe que no es necesario que toque la puerta para ingresar- no quería interrumpirte pero tenía que informarte que los guardias ya están afuera controlando todo, hay varios periodistas que esperan verte, pero como siempre esperamos que se cansen después de una hora.

-Eso espero yo también, la verdad es que estoy cansada esto de estar viajando me deja agotada.-

-Pero es lo que escogiste- me dijo abrazándome- así que no te quejes pequeña.

-No me quejo grandote, mira quiero presentarte a unos amigos que acaba de conocer, él es Emmett, Alice, Edward los tres pertenecen a la familia real de Inglaterra y ellos son los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Candes de Francia. –Me gire hacia los antiguos mencionados chicos y señale a Feliz- él es Félix, es guitarrista principal y uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo con esa sonrisa que lo hacía tan confiable, le estrecho la mano a cada uno de ellos y todos respondieron de la misma forma.

-Vaya,- Alice se le acerco y lo miro de pies a cabeza- y yo q pensé que mi grandulón hermano era enorme.

-Oye- Emmett la miro haciéndose el ofendido con una mano en el corazón- no soy tan grande, solo que tu eres muy enana, como un duende, ¿Por qué crees que te decíamos así?

-Muy gracioso Emm.- Se enfrascaron en una discusión y no se dieron cuenta que Félix se había ido para ver cómo iban las cosas afuera.

-Te pido disculpas por mis hermanos- Edward se encontraba a mi lado y me sonreía de forma torcida- aunque acaben de conocer a las personas ellos se comportan como si las conocieran de toda la vida, si no supieran quienes son creían que son personas ''normales'', por decirles de otra forma y no miembros de la corona.

-No te preocupes, es bueno saber que son personas que se comporten de forma tradicional y no como muchos piensan.-

-¿Y cómo piensan?- Me dijo mirandome con diversión.

-Ya sabes, que son personas que son distintas, no sé como explicártelo- le dije bajando la mirada y sonrojándome- pero en ocasiones se puede llegar a pensar que los miembros de la familia real son personas que ven el mundo de distinta forma, y en cierto modo lo hacen ya que deben pensar en cada detalle que se presenta, además se puede llegar a presentar que no sienten de la misma forma que los demás, que solo el hecho de ser llamados alteza o realeza son personas que actúan de forma distintas, pero en realidad son personas como cualquier otra, donde un titulo no elimina el hecho de que sienten y piensan como cualquier otra persona.-

-Vaya- se veía realmente sorprendido- suenas como si supieras realmente lo que se siente.

-De alguna forma lo sé, es decir vivo tras el reflector, no puedo dar dos pasos, sin que todos estén pendientes de lo que hago, creo que es algo parecido a lo que vives, ¿no crees?-

-Si tienes razón. Desde que tengo memoria mis padre me han ensenado lo que es el compromiso, y me han inculcado el significado de la responsabilidad, la cual viene acompañada de mi título, con forme iba creciendo aprendía todo sobre cómo dirigir un país, sabía que era mucha presión, y llegue a compadecerme de Emmett quien era el legitimo heredero al trono, pero un día llego a casa con una sonrisa enorme, diciendo que se había enamorado de una mujer maravillosa.

''Yo sabía lo que significaba eso, para mi hermano siempre fue importante el pueblo que gobernábamos, pero también tomaba muy en cuenta lo que sentía, y fue un enamorado empedernido, y ya ves, el amor pudo más, la responsabilidad recayó sobre mí, no los culpo, me gusta lo que hago, pero no sé si estoy listo para esta responsabilidad.''

-No sabes lo bien que te comprendo Edward- nos encontrábamos sentados en un sofá de color blanco que estaba en el camerino, mientras los demás escuchaban los chistes de Emmett- desde pequeña he sabido que hay personas que solo se te acercan por lo que posees, por lo que eres o lo que representas, o personas que quieren eliminarte porque eres un peligro para ellos y sus planes.

-El mundo de la música es complicado- si tan solo supiera que no me refería a eso – siempre cuidándote las espaldas, y viendo tu rostro a aparecer en las revistas de espectáculos, temiendo que tu imagen quede dañada por tus elecciones, o más que tu imagen, la de tu familia.

-Sí, mi vida a no sido sencilla, Príncipe de Gales- me sonrió de forma torcida- pero creo que ha sido más tranquila y todo gracias a mi madre.

-¿Dónde están tus padre?- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos y yo me perdí en ellos.

-En Austria- no creo que se entere de la verdad con esta información- allá viven unos familiares y ellos están de visita, por mis conciertos no puedo estar con ellos en un tiempo.

-¿Debes echarlos de menos?-

-No tienes idea, pero bueno es lo que yo elegí, no puedo arrepentirme ahora, he luchado mucho para poder hacer lo que quiero y no puedo dejarlo por miedo o nostalgia.-

-¿De dónde eres?-

-Yo soy….- no sabía cómo responder esto- de… este.

-Edward no acapares a IS- Emmett al rescate, adoro a este chico- todos queremos saber de ella.

-¿Qué desean saber?- solo espero que no sea nada que me ponga en evidencia.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-No Rose, soy hija única pero mi familia si es grande, están distribuidos por distintos lugares del mundo, creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales me decidí por la música ya que tengo la oportunidad de viajar.-

-¿Cuándo fue que elegiste cantar?-

-Desde pequeña Alice, siempre me ponía frente a un espejo y cantaba, mi madre dice que tiene varias videos míos, cuando tenía 14 fue que me decidí definitivamente y entre a clases de canto, luego entre a la disquera a la cual pertenezco y ahora soy IS.-

-¿Quién te puso ese nombre?-

-La verdad no se Jasper, ya no lo recuerdo, solo me empezaron a decir así y así me quede.-

-Bella- Félix ingreso al camerino ya cambiado y con dos guardias de seguridad en traje entero y audífonos- es hora de irnos, ya dimos la orden para que tus invitados puedan salir sin problemas pero debe ser ahora.

-Tan rápido paso el tiempo, bueno gracias querido Félix- me gire hacia mis invitados- es hora de irnos, fue un placer conocerlos.

-Lo mismo digo- me dijo Edward mirándome directo a los ojos y provocando que me sonrojara- espero que nos veamos de nuevo, es agradable hablar contigo.

-Gracias Edward, me alegra a verlos conocido, son grandiosos.-

-Yo ya sabía que soy grandioso- Emmett me rodeo los hombros con uno de sus enormes brazos- y dime ¿ellos son los hombres de negro o espías internacionales?

-Ninguno de los dos- dije riéndome – y debes de dejar de ver películas de espionaje.

-Ya ves osito- le dijo su novia- si ella apenas conociéndote ya sabe que ves esas películas es porque ya se te pasó la mano.

Salimos todos del camerino y cruzamos por un oscuro pasillo que nos llevaría hasta la salida donde una camioneta negra me esperaba, al llegar a la salida ya no se veía ninguna persona con cámaras o libretas de autógrafos, no que me molestara firmarlas o dar entrevistas, solo que mi manager no quería que tuviera una vida muy publica y lo comprendía, ya que, mi secreto no poda salir a la luz aun.

-Fue bueno conocerte Bella- Alice me dio un fuerte abrazo, para ser tan pequeña tiene mucha fuerza- gracias por la invitación.

-No es nada Alice, mira- le tendí un tarjeta con mi numero- ese es mi numero pueden llamarme cuando quieran.

-Gracias, desde ahora eres mi hermana.-

-Gracias Emmett- le di un abrazo y me gire hacia los demás- gracias por venir, me gusto conocerlos, y la invitación de llamarme está abierta para todos.

-Nos estamos hablando Bella.-

-Claro que si Jasper.-

Félix me aviso que era hora de marcharnos, por lo que les di un último abrazo a todos, Edward quedo de último y no sé por qué razón me sentía vacía cuando sus brazos me liberaron, me sonrió de forma tosida y dándome un beso en la mejilla me abrió la puerta de la camioneta.

El auto que los llevaría a ellos se encontraba a tras, su seguridad privada ya estaba lista para partir. En todo el camino Félix me fue molestando, no me dejaba tranquila diciendo cosas como que yo no dejaba de ver al príncipe de Gales y no sé cuantas cosas más, solo espero que lo diga para molestarme y no porque realmente yo lo hice de esa forma.

Llegamos a la casa donde nos alojábamos, insiste en que no era necesario comprar esta casa pero como siempre no me escucharon y me dijeron que siendo quien era tenía que estar cómoda. Jane la cual se encargaba de la publicidad ya se encontraba en la puerta con una libreta, lo cual solo significada trabajo. Ella también sabía quien era yo y me ayudaba con mis responsabilidades y no me refiero solo a lo que respecta a la música, sino también a mi verdadero empleo., si es que puedo decirle así.

-Jane no tengo fuerzas para revisar nada por ahora, ¿podemos hacerlo mañana?- Le dije mientras pasaba a su lado y me sentaba en el sofá mirando una foto de mis padres en donde ser próximamente mi hogar.

-Lo siento Bella, pero será rápido lo prometo, pero sabes que pronto deberás volver a casa y debes tener todo preparado, eres muy joven y el puesto que debes ocupar es uno de los más importante, si no es que el más importante. Muchas personas esperan que vuelvas y otras que nunca regreses, aunque no te conozcan hay quienes te odian y en cuanto vuelvas debes estar preparada y mi trabajo es que lo estés.-

-Ya lo sé Jane, comprendo que el tiempo se me está acabando y que estos años de libertad que viví están por llegar a su final, pero me encantaría tener un año más para ser yo misma, para ser libre, pero no me queda ni dos meses, la gira está por terminar y en el ultimo concierto todos sabrán quien es Isabella. Siempre le estaré agradecida a mi madre por liberarme toda mi vida de mis responsabilidades, pero sé que ya no puedo escapar más de mi pasado, este está por alcanzarme.-

Como no tenia forma de escapara me senté por dos horas revisando papeles, que bueno que no tardaríamos mucho y que revisaríamos todo rápido, firme varios contratos que me servirían en mi futuro. Después subí a mi recamara y me cambie por mi cómoda pijama, me acosté en mi cama y mire el techo por horas, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero me quede dormida pensando en un joven príncipe de cabellos cobrizos y ojos claros.

Los días iban pasando, me mantuve en contacto con Alice, en algunas ocasiones también hablaba con sus hermanos y con los Condes, no podía hablar mucho con Edward ya que tenía muchas responsabilidades que cumplir, pero esos escasos minutos eran los mejores para mí.

En una de las conversaciones con Alice ella me invito a pasar un fin de semana completo en su casa, trate de negarme, pero nadie le dice que no, eso fue lo que me dijo Emmett ya que el escucho parte de la conversación. Y es así como me encuentro aquí, frente a unas enormes puertas de un palacio que aunque no se parecía a mi hogar, me recordaba quien era yo, Isabella Marie Swan princesa de Austria, y legitima heredera al trono Ruso.

_**POV Edward.**_

Me encontraba en mi despacho firmando documentos, cuando entro mi hermana dando saltitos y sonriendo.

-Edward, querido hermano, te tengo una sorpresa, adivina quién viene hoy-

-No lo sé Alice, ¿Por qué mejor no me lo dices?, sabes que no soy bueno con las adivinanzas-

-Es sorpresa.-

Y salió corriendo del despacho, siempre hacia lo mismo, nos comentaba una gran noticia pero no daba los detalles, o en ocasiones nisiquiera decía nada, solo sonreía de forma extraña y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Cuando termine con mis deberes baje las escaleras y llegue al salón donde una inquieta Alice acomodaba cajas y bolsas por toda la estancia, y Jasper solo la veía con resignación.

-Alice ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte cuando conté cerca de 30 cajas con lo que parecía ropa y zapatos.

-¿Tu qué crees Edward?, - me dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- estoy sacando algunas de mis prendas para donar.

-Sabes Alice no creo que sirvan mucho tus atuendos de gala y los zapatos de tacón alto para los necesitados.

-Muy gracioso- me dijo sacándome la lengua- pero no son los trajes de gala, son los atuendos casuales nada más.

-En ese caso hermanita, tienes mi autorización para tomar ropa de mi armario también.-

-Por eso te adoro hermano, - me dijo abrazándome y luego siguió en lo suyo- eres tan tierno e ingenuo al pensar que te pediría permiso, tu ropa la tome hace un rato cuando estaban en el despacho.

-Si no se en que pensaba- le dije mientras Jasper se reía.

Me despedí de ellos y regrese a mi recamara, pasadas unas tres horas escuche como un auto se estacionaba enfrente del palacio, no le tome importancia ya que podía ser Rosalie. Escuche como Alice gritaba ''YO VOY'' y después sus pisadas a toda prisa corriendo por la escalera, creo que ese no es el compartimiento de una princesa, pero nuestros padres no nos criaron de forma distinta, siempre quisieron que tuviéramos una niñez como cualquier otra.

-Edward, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Claro Jasper pasa.- Entro y se sentó enfrente de mi cama donde estaba yo con un libro.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- solo asentí y él continuo- ¿Qué te pareció IS, bueno Bella?

-Es una gran persona y buena cantante- su pregunta me tomo desapercibido.

-Por favor Edward, sabes a lo que me refiero, es decir no dejabas de verla cuando la conocimos.-

-¿Tan evidente soy?- Jasper asintió- no te lo puedo negar amigo, ella me dejo impresionado, es como si supiera lo que tenía que decir o hacer, como si me comprendiera.

-También lo note, ella entendía a lo que nos referíamos cada vez que mencionábamos lo duro de ser de la realeza.

Seguimos hablando un poca más hasta que Alice nos mando a avisar con una de sus damas de compañía que requería de nuestras presencias en el salón del té. Bajamos las escaleras y las risas de mi hermana se escuchaban por toda la planta baja, otra risa le hacía compañía, no sabía quién era pero su sonido era hermoso.

-Alice ¿para qué nos llamabas?- Jasper le pregunto mientras ingresábamos en el salón.

-Hola Jazz, solo quería que vieran a alguien,- dijo señalando a una chica que estaba de espaldas- ¿la recuerdan?- Fue cuando se giro y un par de ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos.

-Bella- dije sin poder creer que estaba aquí- No sabía que vendrías.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien y ¿tu?- le pregunte mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy bien gracias.-

-Escuche la risa contenida de Alice y cuando la mire me sonrió y miro a Bella, se lo que ella pensaba y tenía razón, yo estaba cautivado por esa hermosa joven de cabello caoba y piel blanca como la nieve, yo Edward Culle Príncipe de Inglaterra estaba enamorándome de un hermosa cantante con voz de Ángel. Pero no me importaba, yo la quería por el resto de mi vida junto a mí.

_**Bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero no decepcionarlas, quería que fuera más largo pero el tiempo no me lo permitió. Ya se descubrió quien es Bella, ahora solo falta que la familia real de Inglaterra se entere.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Día en el Palacio Real **_

Me encontraba en el salón familiar de Palacio, Alice me miraba con una sonrisa enorme, como si supiera que algo pasaría, y según lo que me comentaron cuando los conocí en el concierto, no es bueno llevarle la contraria. Para cualquier otro esto sería intimidante, es decir estar frente a un miembro de la familia real y observando uno de los salones más elegantes de todo el palacio y el cual, solo es posible conocerlo por medio de fotografías o siendo miembro de la realeza; bueno aunque ella no lo sepa yo soy una de esas personas, y a pesar de que la corona Británica es una de las más poderosas, cuando de nuevo un heredero al trono tenga la corona, la realeza Rusa será una de las más poderosas, si no es que la más poderosa.

-Bienvenida a mi casa Bella- Alice sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de una forma sin igual, era como si planeara algo- ya verás que estos días que te quedaras con notros te divertirás mucho.

- Ya también lo creo Alice, gracias por invitarme fue muy amable de tu parte, pero ¿estás segura de que a tus padres no les importara?-

-Bella tranquila, hable con ellos y están de acuerdo no te preocupes por nada, tu solo disfruta tu estancia en el palacio real. Y mira- dijo señalando hacia las escaleras que se encontraban a mis espaldas- el Príncipe de Gales decidió honrarnos con su presencia de nuevo.

-No empieces duende, sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que no me recuerdes que no puedo disfrutar de un descanso.-

-Yo te entiendo Edward- dije recordando lo que me espera- es decir la vida que escogí también está llena de sacrificios pero creo que no tantos como el tuyos pero aun así te comprendo un poco.

-Sí creo que tienes razón- me dijo sonriendo de forma torcida- y cambiando de tema, hermanita, nuestros padres llegaran en un momento por lo que es mejor que estés preparada para que te den la nueva agenda.

-Ya conozco la rutina Ed no te preocupes.-

A pesar de que me encontraba en el Palacio Real, junto al Príncipe de Gales y la princesa de Inglaterra, me sentía como en casa, y no solo por el hecho de que yo también pertenezco a un palacio, sino porque estas dos personas que ahora me tratan como si me conocieran de toda la vida y no desde hace unas horas, se convirtieron en partes importantes de mi vida.

Nos quedamos solo platicando y viendo películas que Alice nos obligada a ver aunque Edward y yo tratamos de reusarnos. Era una extraña combinación de comedia y suspenso pero me estaba divirtiendo, por unos segundos no estaba pensando en lo que me esperaba dentro de poco. Todas esas normas y etiquetas, el protocolo y las tiaras, para muchos eran como un sueño, pero para mí se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

Por años puede disfrutar de una vida relativamente normal, me encontraba lejos de casa, de donde nació y donde pertenecía por lo que no corría el riesgo de que me descubrieran, mis padres pensaron en todo y por eso llegaron a Forks.

Según lo que me han dicho todos estos años, muchas personas esperan mi regreso, anhelan el que vuelva la Princesa de Rusia, pero por otro lado hay quienes no desean que aparezca ya que eso significaría perder poder cuando yo suba al trono.

- Altezas, señorita, los reyes han llegado.-

Una de las damas de compañía de Alice nos anuncio la llegada de los Reyes de Inglaterra. Alice se levanto y literalmente corrió hacia su encuentro, Edward y yo nos quedamos esperando en el salón familiar.

-Papá, mamá quiero que conozcan a alguien.-

-Es hora de las presentaciones Bella- Edward me hablo cerca del oído para luego alejarse e ir hacia su madre que ya se encontraba en la entrada junto al Rey.

- Papá, mamá quiero presentarles a mi nueva mejor amiga.- Alice inicio las presentaciones.- Ella es Isabella Swan, o Bella como le gusta que la llamen.

-Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Esme.-

-Hola Bella, yo soy Carlise.-

-Es un placer conocerlos majestades - dije bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Dinos Carlise y Esme, dentro de Palacio no somos los reyes de esta nación solo dos padres amorosos que ahora serán como tus segundos padres.-

-Es muy amable de su parte.-

Carlise me veía constantemente y yo sabía la razón, él pertenece a una de las dos familias reales, más poderosas de la historia y estoy seguro de que reconoce en mi rostro, a mi madre la cual debió de conocer hace cierto tiempo.

Nos sentamos a escuchar los relatos de Carlise y Esme sobre sus viajes. En un momento en los que una de las encargadas de la publicidad solicito que Alice y Edward se presentara a firmar unos documentos, Esme me vio de forma fija y me puse nerviosa, además de que estaba roja como tomate.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte cuando pasaba el tiempo y ninguno decía nada- Si es por mi presencia Alice me dijo que estaba bien.

-No te preocupes Bella- me dijo Esme- solo deseamos hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sabemos quién eres- me dijo Carlise con una tenue sonrisa, sabía que podía confiar en ellos dos.

-Yo no sé que decir, a decir verdad….-

-Tranquila no le diremos a nadie.- Me dijo Esme mirándome con ternura

-Se los agradezco mucho, pero díganme ¿que saben?-

-Sabemos que eres la Princesa de Rusia-

-Me lo imagine- ambos me vieron esperando que continuara- es decir, ustedes son una de las familias reales más poderosas de todo el mundo, es normal que me reconozcan.

-Son tres familias poderosas, -continuo Carlise- España, Rusia e Inglaterra, solo tengo una duda, ¿Por qué se fueron?

-Mis padres, creyeron que era lo mejor, las cosas no están bien para que ya creciera en Rusia, muchas personas no deseaban que yo llegara al trono-

-¿Tu vida corría algún riesgo?- Esme se veía realmente preocupada.

-No era tanto el peligro, pero hay personas que ocupan algún lugar en el parlamento o son miembros de la familia por algún motivo y si yo llegaba al trono ellos podían perder poder.-

-¿Quiénes saben la verdad?-

-Solo ustedes y las algunas de las personas que están con migo en el grupo, ya que no solo son músicos, si no también mis guardaespaldas, mis padres no quieren que nadie se de cuenta.-

-No te preocupes, nosotros no diremos nada.-

-¿Se lo dirás a Edward y Alice?-

-Si lo hare Esme, pero no por el momento, creo que aun no es el tiempo de hacerlo.-

-Respetamos tu elección.-

-Gracias Carlise.-

-Por fin terminamos de firmar todo.- Alice venía dando saltitos por el pasillo con un sonriente Edward a su lado.

- Espero que mis padres no te realizaran demasiadas preguntas Bella.- Dijo Edward, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-Para nada, solo platicamos un poco de cosas sin importancia.-

Después de esa platica con los reyes, Alice me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta su recamara, para que conociera a su mascota, un hermoso cachorro color blanco, que al vernos corrió hacia nosotros.

-Su nombre es Eddy- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eddy?-

-Así es Bella, me lo dio Edward hace un par de años y para molestarlo le puse Eddy, él odia ese sobrenombre, el cual se lo puso Emmett, pero al cachorro le gusto y se quedo así.-

-Es un sobrenombre tierno.-

-Que no te escuche Edward, él lo odia, dice que es muy infantil.-

Me quede con ella mirando algunas fotografías de su familia, hasta que una mujer de uno 40 años de edad se presento en su cuarto para indicarnos que era hora de comer, al bajar ya todos se encontraban presentes, Edward y su padre se encontraban de pies, esperando que Esme Alice, Rose y yo nos sentáramos, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron por una enorme puerta de cristal con rostro cansados pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

-IS, que bueno verte hoy- Me dijo Emmett sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

-Lo mismo digo Emmett, buenos días Jasper.-

-Buenos días Bella.-

Rose saludo a su prometido, que nos platicaba como iban los preparativos de una gala de caridad que se daría en una semana, donde por cierto ya estaba invitada desde antes de que Alice lo hiciera.

-Agradezco la invitación Alice, y si iré, además tengo que hacerlo por trabajo.-

-¿A qué te refieres Bella?-

-Ese día tengo una presentación- no es algo que quisiera hacer ya que en ese evento estarían presentes varios mandatarios de varios países, y eso significa que me pueden reconocer- me contrataron desde hace unos meses, cuando anuncie que vendría.

-Entonces podrás pasar tiempo con nosotros, ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Dentro de un par de semanas Alice, tengo varias presentaciones que hacer antes de volver a casa.-

-¿De dónde eres Bella?- Grandioso Edward volvió con la pregunta que formulo el día del concierto, y la cual no sabía cómo responder.

-Naci en Rusia- solo espero que eso no me delate- pero me crie en Forks, mi padre tenía unas amistades en ese lugar y decidieron que era un buen lugar para que yo creciera.-

-Bella- Esme me miraba con cariño, ella sabía que me era difícil hablar de esto- ¿Cuándo veras de nuevo a tus padres?, es decir nos comentaste hace un rato que ellos están en tu país natal.

-Así es Esme- ya sabia que ella se refería a cuando yo subiría al trono- el plan es que yo vaya a casa dentro de un año aproximadamente, a menos que algo me haga partir antes de tiempo.-

-Espero que tardes en regresar- la voz de Edward llamó mi atención- es decir apenas y te conocemos- se puso un poco sonrojado y desvío la mirada de la mía.

-Vaya hermanito- la voz de Emm nos hizo mirarlo- apenas y la conoces y ya quieres tenerla a tu lado siempre.

-Emmett no molestes- le dijo Edward furioso- mejor porque no nos platicas como van los planes para el compromiso.

-Si claro cambia de tema, pero te cuento, Rosalie y yo aun no tenemos fecha establecida, aunque ya para nadie es un secreto que Rose y yo planeamos casarnos, pero aun no tenemos fecha definitiva de la declaración pública.

-Emmett y yo queremos esperar un poco más, aun después varios años, las personas aun comentan el que él abandonara el trono por elegirme a mí, pero bueno creo que esto los dejara cayados a todos, solo debemos de esperar el momento oportuno para dar la noticia.-

Seguimos hablando por un rato más hasta que todos nos dispusimos a ir al salón para beber un poco de té, una costumbre Europea que mi madre me enseñó hace un tiempo, ya que ella me decía siempre que tenía que aprender las costumbres de varias naciones ya que tendría que viajar mucho.

Alice era la que mas platicaba, Jasper la veía con ternura y amor, según lo que ella me contaba, ellos se enamoraron desde que se vieron por primera vez en una gala donde ambas familias se presentaban, así paso con Rosalie y Emm, pero Edward no lograba encontrar el amor aun por lo que estaba solo.

Carlise y Esme se retiraron a los minutos ,ya que tenían cosas que revisar, yo me quede con los demás en el salón, hasta que escuchamos unos tacones resonar por el pasillo, y cuando me gire para ver de dónde provenía el sonido o quien lo producía, una hermosa joven de cabello cereza, y ojos azules se hizo presente, yo sabía quién era ella, su nombre es Tania y es prima segunda de mis nuevos amigos, los príncipes de Inglaterra, además de que según tradiciones antiguas, Edward y ella debían de casarse pero ella eligió otro camino ya que se enamoro de un militar de nombre Benjamín, al principio sus padres se opusieron pero ahora lo aceptan sin problemas.

-Buenos días familia.-

-Buenos días Tania- Edward sé acerco y beso su mejilla antes de darle un abrazo, la rodeo por los hombros y camino con ella hasta nosotros- mira te quiero presentar a alguien, ella es Isabella Swan, o bueno ''IS'', Bella ella es Tania, mi prima y amiga.

-Es un placer conocerte Tania, y me puedes decir Bella.- Dije estrechando su mano.

-El placer es mío Bella, es decir no todos los días se conocen a una celebridad.-

-Creo que yo soy la que debe decir eso Tania, es decir estoy antes la familia real de Inglaterra.-

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta Bella, nosotros no somos una familia real convencional.-

-Tienes razón, ya lo comprobé.- Dije mientras correspondía a su sonrisa.

-Taniaaaaa- El grito de Emmett estoy segura que se escucho por todo el palacio mientras aparecían por la puerta del jardín donde hace unos minutos se fue con Rose- que bueno verte rubia.

-Lo mismo digo grandote- Tania se acerco y lo abrazo, y luego a Rosalie que los miraba divertida- ¿Cómo estas Rose?

-Estoy bien y ¿tu?, escuche que ya encontraste el amor-

-Así es y no puedo estar más feliz que ahora, bueno después de enamorarme de un hombre que solo me veía como hermana, creo que lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue enamorarme de alguien como Benjamín. Porque como ya sabrás Bella, Edward y yo debíamos casarnos, pero él no me amaba por lo que fue mejor encontrar el amor en otro lado.

-Sabes que las cosas no pasaron de ese modo, tú no me amabas como para casarnos, crecimos juntos casi como hermanos.-

-Tienes razón Edward- Tania se le acerco y lo abrazo- yo solo te quería como mi primo, pero debo de aceptar que siempre me pareciste muy guapo, eso nadie lo puede negar, y si lo hubiera intentado me hubiera podido enamorar de ti, Bella- me miro con una sonrisa como la de Alice, esto no puede ser bueno- tu qué dices, ¿es guapo mi primo o no?- Sabia que no era bueno, me sonroje como tomate.

-Este… yo…. – no sabía que decir- yo creo que-

-Tania ya no la avergüences más- Jasper al rescate- mira como esta de roja, mejor comamos algo.

Todos nos fuimos hacia la cocina, Tania me sonrío y me guiño el ojo, esta chica está dispuesta a avergonzarme y a que mi tono rojo alcance un nuevo nivel.

Al entrar a la cocina una mujer de uno cuarenta años o más se encontraba de espaldas, usaba un tipo de uniforme color pastel y su cabello recogido en un perfecto moño, al escucharnos se voltio y sonrió provocando que varias arrugas aparecieran en su rostro.

-Mis niños, que bueno verlos.- Dijo mientras se acercaba y besaba la mejilla de cada uno de ellos y a mí me daba un abrazo- ¿Dónde está Benjamins?

- Se encuentra en África, hay un proyecto que le tomara unas dos semanas y después se quedara aquí con migo.- Le respondió Tania mientras tomaba una manzana de una canasta.

-Es bueno que pasen tiempos juntos. Pero díganme, ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?- Dijo mientras me sonreía de forma dulce.

-Ella es nuestra nueva amiga, y mi mejor amiga- dijo Alice sonriendo- la conocimos el día del concierto, ella es Bella, pero todos la conocen como IS, la cantante internacional.

-Eso es increíble y bienvenida a la familia Bella.-

-Muy amable señora.-

-O por favor mi niña, dime Carmen.-

-Muy bien Carmen.-

-Carmen está con nosotros desde que Emmett nació – dijo Edward mientras comía unas galletas que le dio Carmen y se sentaba en frente de mí- es como nuestra niñera ya que le ayudo a mi madre a cuidarnos, y es una de personas que nos mostraron que ser de la realeza y portar un titulo no nos hacían distintos, por ella y por mamá es que tuvimos una niñez normal por decirlo así.

-Me alegra que existan personas como Carmen que les ayudan a mantener un perfil bajo, no todas las personas corren con esa suerte, a veces existen personas que solo buscan la forma de obtener algún beneficio estando cerca de ciertas personas con beneficios.-

- Hablas como si a ti te pasara lo mismo Bella.- Grandioso yo y mi boca.

-Bueno Edward es que en el mundo en el que vivo conozco personas así, que solo buscan el beneficio propio sin pensar en nada más.-

-Nunca me imagine que el mundo de la música fuera tan difícil.-

-Nadie se lo imagina de esa forma Rose, pero es complicado, nada es lo que parece.-

-Eso lo puedo notar.- Me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente, lo que provoco que me sonrojara y Emmett se burlara.

Nos quedamos un poco más en la cocina platicando con Carmen hasta que se comenzó a hacer tarde y Alice me llevo a la recamara que ocuparía estos días que me quedaría con ellos.

Era un cuarto hermoso, las paredes eran de un color hueso y tenia detalles en color rosa pastel, la cama se encontraba a un lado de la recamara, tenía sobre ella un cobertor color celeste pálido, y muchos cojines en ella, me imagine por un momento que esta podía ser mi recamara en Rusia, pero solo tenía recuerdos de las recamaras según fotografías que tenía mi madre de cuando vivía ahí.

-¿Te gusto?- La voz de Alice me saco de mi mundo, no me había dado cuenta de que me encontraba mirando por la ventana que estaba al frente de la gran cama.

- Es hermoso Alice gracias- le dije mientras me giraba para mirarla- pero no era necesario tanto lujo.

-Eres nuestra invitada y por lo tanto debes tener lo mejor- dijo mientras me llevaba hasta una de las puertas de la recamara- este es el baño, está equipado con todo lo que puedes necesitar, mi recamara esta por el pasillo a la izquierda, si requieres algo solo debes ir a decirme, ahora te dejare para que puedas ponerte cómodo.

-Muchas gracias Alice- le dije mientras le abrazaba- eres una gran amiga.

-Tú también eres una gran amiga Bella siento que te puedo contar todo, así como que puedo confiar en ti ciegamente- y la culpa me embargo, yo no era del todo sincera con ellos, Alice me consideraba como de la familia y yo solo oculto quien soy- además –continuo ella- se que serás una parte importante de nuestra vida.

-¿A qué te refieres Alice?-

-Ya lo veras con el tiempo, ahora te dejare descansar.-

Alice salió corriendo del cuarto y yo me quede sentada en el borde de la cama mirando a la nada, no me sentía bien con migo misma, es decir yo tenía la confianza de personas maravillosas y tan solo les mentía, no es mi intención, cuando mis padres se enteraron de que quería cantar, al inicio nos les pareció la idea pero aceptaron con la condición de que tuviera cuidado y pasara lo que pasara no debía ir a Rusia ya que podían reconocerme por mi parecido con mi madre, aunque claro que saben que existo, no saben dónde estoy, mis padres dijeron que me enviaron con unos familiares de papá cuando nueve años y que solo me veían de vez en cuando y cuando decidieron volver a su hogar yo quería ir con ellos pero entendía que no era el momento, y aunque creo que es una oportunidad única el ser princesa o reina de una nación, ahora no me sentía con las mismas ganas de antes de estar allá, conocí a unas personas que me devolvieron lo que creí perdido, la esperanza de ser alguien genuina y no lo que aparento a veces.

Era tarde y no quería dormir, por lo que tome de mi maleta un abrigo blanco y me sujete el cabello con una cola alta. Salí de la recamara y baje al jardín, en una de las habitaciones del primer piso pude escuchar a Carlise y Esme platicando por lo que supuse era el despacho, Salí por la puerta que me llevaba directamente al jardín, camine por unos minutos solo pensando en lo que pasaría dentro de un años aproximadamente, mire el cielo y estaba cubierto de estrellas había luna llena por lo que se podía ver el jardín gracias a su luz.

Me senté en el suelo y me quede observando el cielo por unos minutos hasta que el timbre de mi celular me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-Hola- dije sin mirar el número en la pantalla.

-Buenas noches Princesa Isabella-

-Buenas noches Félix- dije sonriendo, adoro a mi amigo y el que él sepa mi secreto me quita un peso de encima- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿usted alteza?-

-Estoy bien- dije riendo- pero sabes que no debes de llamarme de esa forma, solo soy Bella.

-Es divertido llamarte de esa forma y más porque sé que te sonrojas cada vez que te menciono tu titulo, es chistoso verlo.- Me conoce tan bien.

-Muy gracioso Félix, pero dime ¿Cómo están los demás? Hace apenas unas horas que deje de verlos, pero los extraño-

-Ellos están bien, también te extrañan, pero comprenden que tienes una vida fuera de la música, así que aceptan el que estés lejos por un tiempo.-

-Mi vida es la música ahora amigo mío, por lo que por el momento no existe nada más, se que dentro de un tiempo tendré que irme y espero poder disfrutar de lo que me queda de libertad.-

-¿De verdad quieres regresar a Rusia y ocupar el lugar que te corresponde?-

-Se que no estás muy convencido con que hago esto por decisión propia, pero es algo que yo ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tengo uso de razón, por lo que estoy preparada para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde.-

-De verdad te admiro Bella, pero bueno te dejo para que descanses, te hablo luego pequeña, te quiero mucho.-

-Buenas noches Félix también te quiero mucho.-

Corte la llamada y me quede pensando en lo que Félix me dijo ya que realmente no sabía si estaba lista para hacer lo que era mi deber, sé que tengo que hacerlo por el bien de muchas personas, no solo lo veo como responsabilidad, sino también como un honor pero es demasiado en algunas ocasiones.

-Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos- Una aterciopelada voz se escucho a mis espaldas- pero te vi y quería saber si estabas bien.

-Estoy bien Edward- le dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el césped- es solo que no podía dormir y Salí a caminar un rato, hasta que Félix me llamo y bueno luego llegaste tú.

-Pasa algo con el grupo Bella- se veía un poco tímido.

-No para nada Edward, solo me decían que me extrañaban, y eso que los vi hace dos días antes de venir aquí-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-

-Alice me invito por dos semanas, y mi disquera me dio las vacaciones de dos meses que no tome antes, pero no puedo dejar de cantar por mucho tiempo por lo que cuando regrese a casa iniciare los planes para la grabación del nuevo disco.-

-Y ¿Por qué no te quedas por esos dos meses que te dieron libres?-

-No creo que sea conveniente Edward- aunque yo si quería eso, no era conveniente que me encariñara con ellos- tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además de que soy una persona pública y ustedes también, si ven que tengo una relación con ustedes, los reporteros no nos dejaran en paz, así que lo mejor será que yo siga mi rumbo.

-¿No pensaras en alejarte para siempre de nosotros o sí?-Su voz y su rostro denotaban dolor y preocupación.

-Solo me iré a mi casa, pero prometo que nos mantendremos en contacto Edward, tu familia y tú ahora forman parte de mi vida.-

-Y tú de la nuestra Bella.-

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más, hasta que el cansancio se fue apoderando de mi y nos despedimos para ir a dormir, Edward me acompaño hasta el cuarto que yo ocupaba y al despedirse me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo vi alejarse y cerré la puerta, me acosté después de cambiarme y así me quede profundamente dormida, pensado en un Príncipe de ojos claros y sonrisa amable que con solo conocerlo desde hace unos días ya lo tenía muy dentro de mi corazón, esa fue la primera vez que soné con Edward Cullen.

_**Hola, perdón la tardanza pero como ya dije en la otra historia he estado muy ocupada, espero que este capítulo les guste y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_


	4. Mi niña de ojos café oculta algo

_**Mi niña de ojos café oculta algo**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

Cuando entere de que Bella estaría pasando con nosotros unos días, sentí algo dentro de mi que no puedo comprender. Además de que verla en el jardín me hizo pensar que no quería alejarme de ella, no quería hacerlo pero al acercarme no puede evitar escuchar parte de la conversación que tenia con Félix según ella me dijo, se veía que se llevaban bien, pero lo que me dejo más intrigado es que ella decía algo de tener que marcharse, dejar la música, pero no comprendí bien que era.

Me comento que tenia vacaciones de dos meses pero Alice la invito por dos semanas, yo quería que se quedara los dos meses, pero según lo que me dijo no podía dejar de cantar por tanto tiempo y quería grabar un nuevo disco.

Cada vez que la miro a los ojos ciento que puedo ver su alma, es como un libro abierto pero que a la vez oculta algo, guarda secretos. No sé cómo decirlo pero sé que ella guarda algo y aunque aun no la conozco mucho quiero averiguarlo.

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana, hoy tenia reunión en el parlamento a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que debía repasar el tratado que querían aprobar con Rusia, ahora que se comentaba que la princesa perdida regresaría al trono, Inglaterra quería crear un convenio con Rusia para beneficiar ambas partes.

Para mi, esa tal princesa no era más que una oportunista, ella dejo a su país, y ahora planea regresar como si nada, regresa a recuperar lo que según cree es su derecho, pero la verdad es que ese derecho lo perdió cuando se marcho.

Según mis padres ella nació en otro país, pero tuvo la oportunidad de volver, es decir sus padres ahora viven en Rusia, ¿Por qué no volvió?, prefirió quedarse lejos. Mi madre me dice que no debo de juzgarla sin conocerla, pero par mi ella no merece el trono.

Cuando termine de alistarme baje al comedor familiar, no el que usamos en las cenas de estado, si no el que tenemos solo para uso personal, ahí ya se encontraba Tania, quien se quedo a dormir ya que era tarde cuando todos nos acostamos.

-Buenos días Tania- le dije al entrar y darle un beso en su mejilla- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Buenos días Guapo- me dijo sonriendo- amanecí bien y ¿tu?-

-Bien gracias.-

-Edward, te gusta Bella ¿cierto?- Ella siempre tan directa- no mires así, te conozco, crecimos juntos y como debíamos casarnos éramos más unidos-

-La acabo de conocer Tania- le dije mientras comía de la fruta que me dio Carmen- no puedo decir si la quiero o no

-Edward, aunque tu creas que las personas se acercan a ti solo para tener algún beneficio de tu dinero, pero no todos son así, debes de aprender a confiar más en las personas, no todos se desea aprovechar de un titulo noble.

-Se que apenas la conozco, pero con solo verla a los ojos noto que algo culta, que no es todo lo que dice.-

-Mi querido Primo, ¿Quién en esta vida no guarda secretos?, mírame a mí, oculte por años que estaba enterada de que no me amabas, y cuando por fin lo reconocí, yo también me di cuenta de que tampoco te amaba de esa forma, el amor que sentía por ti, era mas de amigos que otra cosa, pero me gustabas, y te podía haber llegado a amar más, porque si me imaginaba la vida contigo a mi lado para siempre, y tu guardas al verdadero Edward detrás de un fachada de frialdad y desconfianza, pero con ella eres distinto, te muestras tal y como eres-

-La se Tania, pero ¿Quién me dice que ella no es como las demás personas que solo se me acercan a causa de lo que representa estar a mi lado?, no es por ser ego centrista pero sabes que es verdad, a ti te pasa lo mismo, después de todo eres de la realeza también.-

-Ella también sabe lo que significa, Bella pertenece a un mundo donde el dinero y la fama pueden más que la sinceridad y la amistad, puede que ella no posee un titulo como nosotros pero su mundo es igual de difícil.-

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más hasta que mis padres bajaron para hacernos compañía, Emmett se unió al poco rato junto a Rose y Alice se unió a los pocos minutos con Jasper.

-¿Y Bella mamá? – Alice llamo la atención de nuestra madre, y bueno la mía también.

-Ella se despertó temprano- contesto mamá – pero tenía cosas que hacer y le cedimos el despecho para que pudiera trabajar.

-¿No creen que tiene muchos negocios aunque solo cante?- Rose se veía confundida

-Quizás tiene negocios por aparte- Jasper siempre tan cauto

-O es una espía que debe de estudiarnos-

-Emmett deja de decir esas cosas- Papá lo reprendió como cuando era niño

-No se preocupe Carlise, - la voz de Bella se escucho mientras ingresaba al salón comedor- la verdad es que no soy espía pero si tengo varios negocios por aparte.-

Bella se sentó en medio de Emmett y Alice, y quedo en frente de mí y de Jasper, Carmen le sirvió yogurt con fruta y ella solo se dedicaba a comer y a responder las preguntas que mi familia le hacía. Alice quería saber si podían ir de compras, Rose le preguntaba sobre las coreografías que debía de bailar. Jasper quería que le contar sobre algunas naciones que había visitado y sus costumbres. Mi padre quería saber su opinión sobre asuntos de índole nacional e internacional ya que nos enteramos de que Bella apoyaba el comercio exterior por medio de un proyecto que estaba llevando. Mi madre solo quería saber si se sentía cómoda estando con nosotros en palacio y Emmett, bueno él solo quería hacerla sonrojar.

Por mi parte yo solo escuchaba cada una de sus palabras y Tania me daba su apoyo silencioso y sus cálidas sonrisas. Bella nos platicaba sobre su familia, sobre Forks, lugar donde creció, pero cada vez que le preguntaban sobre Rusia ella bajaba la mirada y con gran destreza cambiaba de tema.

Yo se que ella esconde algo, pero lo que Tania me dijo es verdad, todos guardamos un secreto, una parte de nosotros que no queremos que nadie descubra.

-….. Y entonces Edward tomo las copas y las cucharas durante la cena de estado y se puso a tocar una melodía, tenía apenas cuatro años de edad- La voz de mi madre me saco de mis cavilaciones

-Yo recuerdo eso – prosiguió papá- los grandes mandatarios mundiales se quedaron asombrados con su talento ¿recuerdas eso hijo?

-La verdad es que no papá, no lo recuerdo – le conteste – pero no recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas que tu y mamá dicen que pasaron en mi niñez.

-Edward era un niño muy activo – le dijo mi madre mirando a Bella, creo que querían avergonzarme- siempre estaba corriendo por los pasillos del palacio, le gustaba descubrir algo nuevo siempre, no había forma de que se pudiera quedar quieto.

-Me imagino que era difícil de creer que los reyes de Inglaterra permitieran que sus hijos se comportaran de esa forma-

-Así es Bella – mi padre volvió a tomar la palabra- recuerdo que cuando Emmett tenía seis años le gustaba correr en ropa interior con una capa gritando que era un superhéroe, se hacía llamar súper Emm.

-Yo recuerdo eso- Carmen se había unido en algún punto de la conversación – había que perseguirlo por todo palacio para que se vistiera, y la niña Alice- le acaricio el cabello a Alice – ella siempre quería vestir a los demás, y pedía que se le confeccionara vestidos como los de las muñecas que tenia, pero a pesar de que los señores digan que Edward era inquieto, cosa que no niego- él siempre fue el más tranquilo de los tres.

-Pero bueno basta de nuestra niñez – Alice miro a Bella y sonrió de esa forma que no puede ser nada bueno- cuéntanos más de ti Bella, ¿estuviste mucho tiempo en Rusia?

-La verdad no- su sonrisa se borro y bajo la mirada- mi madre dejo Rusia antes de que yo naciera, pero naci en un pueblo cercano a San Petersburgo, mis padres se quedaron una semana en ese lugar y luego regresaron a Forks, pero yo nunca he visitado mi país natal.

-¿No te gustaría conocer el lugar donde naciste, tu hogar?- Tania la miraba esperando que respondiera su pregunta

-Si me gustaría y más ahora que mis padres están allá, pero siento que mi hogar es Forks, crecí ahí y viví prácticamente toda mi vida en ese lugar, solo fue hasta que inicie en este mundo de la música que me aleje de mi casa o de todo lo que conocía. Pero considero que hasta que visite Rusia mi vida estará completa.-

-Así que eres de Europa, igual que nosotros- no era una pregunta por parte de Rose, sino más bien una afirmación- y yo que pensé que eras de América, es que como Alice siempre nos comentaba lo que leía en revistas y solo salía que eras la nueva revelación de América.

-Cada vez que me preguntaban sobre mis orígenes, yo solo mencionaba Forks, no porque me avergonzara de Rusia, todos sabían que descendía de ellos, pero creo que la costumbre me gano.-

-Bueno ya basta de acribillar a Bella con tantas preguntas- mi madre miro a Bella con dulzura y ella le sonrió con agradecimiento pero no comprendía porque- ya nos parecíamos a todos esos periodistas que solo buscan una noticia sobre la familia real, mejor porque no vamos al jardín

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y podía notar como de Is. emanaba una tranquilidad que durante el desayuno ya se estaba perdiendo, como si lo que propuso mi madre fuera un respiro para ella.

Cada segundo que pasaba con ella, me convencía más y más de que algo guardaba tras esa sonrisa de niña inocente que me gustaba cada vez más, pero al mismo tiempo me desconcertaba porque me ocultaba parte de su vida, cosa que no tenía sentido ya que ella apenas y me conocía y no tenia porque contarme toda su vida, pero yo quería que lo hiciera, quería que confiara en mi, porque a pesar de que la vi solo hace unos días por primera vez, yo siento que ella sobe todo de mi, que conoce al Edward que oculto tras la fachada del príncipe de Gales serio y que no muestra sus sentimientos, tras esa mascara de hombre desconfiado y frio que Tania me dice que soy.

Al llegar al jardín, vi como Alice hablaba con Bella y esta solo sonría, creo que Alice le decía algo gracioso, Emmett estaba hablando con nuestro padre y con Jasper, los tres se veían serios, creo que era sobre el futuro de Francia y la alianza. Mi madre estaba cerca del Rosal junto a Rose, ellas dos se veían tan cómodas juntas, mi madre la quería como a una hija desde que la conoció.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- La voz de Tania me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿Es por cierta chica de ojos color chocolate?

-No logro comprender como es que ella se metió tan dentro de mi- miro a Tania y ella solo me mira con comprensión y ¿pena o dolor?- ¿Tany pasa algo?

-No, no me hagas caso- la miro con una ceja alzada y es que no le creo lo que dice- no me mires así, se que no te puedo ocultar nada, bueno te lo diré- ella toma aire- se que siempre he dicho que te veía como mi amigo o mi primo, pero la verdad es que no era así, o al menos no del todo, ambos sabemos que no somos parientes de sangre, pero nuestros padres nos criaron de esa forma. Desde niños supe que eras una persona única Edward, me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo y ver tus hermosos ojos claros, era mi pasatiempo preferido junto con escucharte por horas hablar, todo lo que decías me parecía tan interesante y aun es así, no creo que te amara en sí, pero si sentía por ti algo especial, cuando me dijeron que debíamos casarnos porque era nuestro destino, me di cuenta de que eso no me molestaba, pero después comprendí que no era lo correcto, porque de los dos yo era la única que te veía de esa forma, tu solo me veías como a una amiga o a una prima.

-Tania yo no sé qué decir- me sentía extraño hablando de esto ahora- yo nunca quise lastimarte, pero es que para mí siempre fuiste como mi prima, o mi hermana, siempre has sido una parte importante de mi vida, pero no podía verte de otra manera.

-No debes darme explicaciones Edward, como ya te dije, solo era un cariño que iba más allá de la simple amistad o fraternidad pero que no llegaba a ser amor.-

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más hasta que mi padre me pidió que me uniera a su improvisada reunión, y mi madre llamo a Tania para que le ayudara a ella y Rose a podar unas rosas.

Alice dejo a Bella sentada sobre el césped, mientras miraba el cielo y yo la miraba a ella, mi padre más de una vez tuvo que exigir mi atención para que brindara mis puntos de vista respecto al comercio exterior, pero mi cabeza estaba en cierta morena de ojos oscuros.

-Hermano se te nota demasiado- La voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamiento.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Edward no somos ciegos- ahora fue la voz de Jasper la que llamo mi atención- solo que yo no soy tan comunicativo con lo que haces o dices, pero se nota desde distancia que Is. o Bella, te tiene cautivado, y yo puedo notar que eso te confunde, porque no eres una persona que confié en los demás, y como lo haces en ella, eso te asusta.

-Como le dije a Tania, se que Bella oculta algo y eso me confunde más aún, quiero descubrir que es lo que guarda detrás de su mirada de niña, de esa sonrisa de inocencia, pero a la vez de misterio.-

-Vaya hermano, ahora sí que te llego la hora-

-¿A qué te refieres Emmett?- Lo mire sin comprender

- A que ahora si te llego el amor, o la ilusión del amor por una niña con voz de ángel y una capacidad enorme para hacerte sonreír.-

Mi padre regreso de hacer una llamada y la conversación volvió hacia el tema del comercio y la diplomacia, pero lo que me dijeron Jasper y Emmett seguía rondando por mi cabeza, ¿acaso me estaba enamorando de Bella o era solo la ilusión del momento por una estrella de los escenarios?

Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero no había podido actualizar, espero pronto subir el próximo capítulo.


End file.
